


Michael becomes obsessed to his curiosity

by Plum182



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Spit-roasting, Threesome m/m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum182/pseuds/Plum182
Summary: Strange obsession for Michael on Léry's Memorial Institute





	Michael becomes obsessed to his curiosity

Bill spent his life on battlefields, he was experienced fighter and knew how to expose weaknesses of everyone. With his experience and skills surviving at hands of brutal killers and entity wasn't hard for him, especially he knew what he had to on every situation. and he was willing to teach others how to survive on those dark nights as well.

It was quiet evening when Bill was trying to find his way out of Léry's Memorial Institute. In this creepy place he was running through the corridors for generators, by finding and fixing generators he will be maybe return to world he knew once more.

After passing down what looked like library he heard sounds of generators being fixed, he rushed to the sound and found bad boy looking David King and joined to him on his quest.

"You look young son how long you have been lost in those hell realms?" Bill silently said

"Probably few weeks i was wasting my life away in pubs anyway this much more thrilling for me" David said with a smirk

"If i was at your age i would have escaped this place by now, luckily for you i can teach you my experiences on how to survive" Bill smirked back to David

Meanwhile Michael started stalking them from a distance, they looked delicious from here.The shape who was known as pure evil spirit who possesed human body to torture humanity was curious about what tricks Bill had under his sleeve.

"So what would you do if one of those murderous killers catches us?" David asked

"Everyone has buttons that you can push to expose them ill show to you when the opportunity comes" Bill answered

Michael become really curious he simply couldnt wait anymore he wanted to know what Bill was talking about he looked at his kitchen knife focused his eyes to Bill and started to run towards him. David screamed seeing the shape and hid on the corner while Bill patiently went behind a hospital bed. The shape went faster and faster with his evil within power then all of sudden he thought he caught Bill he was stunned by a pallet. Bill went behind him and took his kitchen knife the evil spirit inside Michael wanted to fight back and kill him but he was also curious what Bill was capeble of so he simply let go while Bill grabbed his arms from behind

"Push him into the bed David!" Bill said as King came out from the corner he was hiding and did it so, Bill had a prayer on his pocket and used it to tie Michaels hands to the back of the bed. 

"What we have here" Bill said looking at the face of the Michael "you are curious one, arent you?" Michael wanted to deny it but the old man was very persuasive with his tongue so he simply nodded.

"come here David im going to show you how to survive among hell" 

Together they were side to side of the bed and looked at Michael.

"Undress him David" David gave curious look to Bill but did it anyway. He started by taking out his blood smelly gloves then his boots and got rid of his pants and sweater, David was surprised to see this murderous killer actually had muscled pale skin that looked beautiful.

"Now to the last parts except the mask leave that to me" Bill said. Michael wondered what he meant by that, perhaps he has plans for his masks later on? 

David completely made Michael naked on hospital bed then Bill threwed him a lube out of his pocket.

"Get to the bed and lift his legs to your shoulder" David quickly followed the sexy body of the killer made his dick become hard inside his pants.

"Pour Lube his asshole then start fingering him"

David poured small amount of lube to his hole because from the experiences from girls and guys on pub he loved it tight with little lube. Michael who was watching them from under David had no idea what were they doing then all of sudden he felt sharp pain under his belly which made him moan quietly. Bill smiled as he heard killers moan he knew what he was doing and he had good plans for Michael who was helpless under them.

David started to poke second finger while observing body movements of the shape who looked like he was in serious pain. Never on his life David would think he would get to finger asshole of a evil spirit.

At that moment Michael felt his dick get aroused and wondered to himself if this how human pleasure felt like. He wanted to touch his dick he completely tore prayer rope apart with his strength then his hand was going towards his cock but Bill simply slapped his hands away from his cock. 

"You are not allowed to do that yet" Bill said with a commanding voice which sent chill to spine of Michaels body he never got dominated by someone before this curious feeling made his erection get fully hard.

seeing Michael get hard while getting fingered made David hard too as he simply took his cock out of his trousers and withdrew his two finger.He pushed underneath of Michaels knees between his palms and slowly poked his hole with his cock.

Michael was burning on pleasure he never felt like this before and as slowly David went more and more inside him he felt hot cock of David inside of him burning his walls.

Michael moaned loudly this time. Bill thought it was the time now, he slowly took mask of the Michael and revealed his face to David and himself

they were surprised to see handsome face was hiding under this creepy white mask.

David started to take his cock out of Michaels asshole and to in again while squeezing his muscular legs with his palms. The killer looked beautiful like this unmasked,handsome,muscular and fully exposed while moaning silently.

"Your walls feels so good fully covering my big cock" David smirked to Michael with his usual douchebag smile. Michael was feeling those human pleasures inside him which made his cock feel harder every time David thrusted his cock to his hole. The sound of David's balls slapping his ass covered whole room

Bill wanted to join them as well, he unzipped his zipper and took his cock out of his boxers then pressed his hand to Michaels head from the other side to make him see his cock. 

"Take into your mouth" Bill ordered Michael didnt know what to do he simply opened his mouth then pushed his head to Bil's cock. Bill hold his head one place and started to thrust his cock to Michaels mouth while David was tearing apart his asshole.

Michael was feeling he was on heaven he never thought those humans would make him feel like this, with each thrusts from Bill and David he started moaned loudly and finally Bİll let him touch his cock. 

Bill missed this feeling of something warm around his cock he looked at poor face of the Michael as he started to thrusts harder and he thought when Michael ready he fully thrusted his cock until it hit back of his throat. His balls hit cheek of Michael while his pubes covered his other cheek, Michael started to pump himself harder as he felt older mans cock on his mouth while David King was mercilessly thrusted to him and he was way faster than before.

But this wasnt enough for Bill and David as Bill completely got rid of his pants and sat on chest of Michael and looked at his face. 

"You want this dont you?" he chuckled while slowly thrusting his cock between his nipples

he then used his fingers from both his hands to pinch his nipples rougly. he loved this feeling then Michael did something unexcepted and licked Bill's cock with tip of tongue while Bill was rubbing it between his nipples. Bill go the signal and slightly moved forward then proceed to thrust his cock to Michaels mouth and started to face fuck him

David lifted Michaels legs to his shoulder to make him tighter and felt himself come. He thrusted again and again until he covered the killers insides with his warm white liquid, he wanted to let every semen lay inside of him so he waited 20 secs before pulling his soft cock out of Michael. His asshole looked red and David kings semen started to leak to his muscular thighs to hospital bed. It was too much for Michael was he started to come as well, his come painted his pubes and abs. Seeing Michaels orgasm face made Bill come as well, he emptied himself on the shape's throat. Michael felt his ass and throat full of cum and he simply looked at the ceiling as he was feeling bliss. Meanwhile all generators were completed and exit doors were open Bill and David took this oppurtinity to slowly sneaking out to escape this hell.

"You have so much more to learn son" Bill savid to David as they were rushing towards the escape door

"I'd say im impressed Old man we should spend more time" as he gave him a kiss and they went out of escape door together to experience more adventures like this together


End file.
